Noticed
by MizuSenjo
Summary: First songfic, Noticed by Mutemath Sesshomaru is confused about his feelings for Rin and talks to her about it. Bad Summary. Fluffy Sessh and Older Rin


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the song "Noticed" by Mutemath.

Noticed

_Careful when you open  
It's easy to be broken   
In the strangest fashion  
You start a chain reaction _

He watched her pick flowers from a distance. She had become a stunning woman in the eleven years she had stayed with him. He never knew exactly why he had saved her. He had assumed it was just out of curiosity. Assumed it was the simple desire to see if his great Tenseiga would actually work. The only question left then was why he had kept her around for so long.

_When you look my way  
Something's pounding my way  
And I wonder if I ever  
felt this before _

"Lord Sesshomaru, look at all these flowers I got." Rin shouted to him from across the small field of wild flowers. 'Her smile… Why does she make me feel this way? How can she? She is just some human girl… no woman. She has grown so much and in so many different ways.' he thought as he watched her walk toward him.

_And all this time,_

_it was staring me blind  
I can't believe I never noticed my heart before _

"Lord Sesshomaru, is something wrong? You seem to be distracted." Rin asked innocently. 'What is this damn power she holds over me? Why does she always stay by my side? People have come to try to take her away but she never wants to leave.'

_You are reaching  
For something that is beating   
I can't believe I never noticed my heart before _

_Over and again  
Racing out of my skin  
I can't believe I never noticed my heart before  
At least it was never so obvious as now. oh never_

"No. I was just thinking." he answered.

"About what, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked persistently.

"We should go back to the campsite." he said to make her stop asking questions. He started to walk in the direction of the camp with Rin following close behind. 'How could I have never noticed this? The way when she smiles I want to smile. The way she looks at me makes me want her.' he thought as he looked behind to see her smiling happily at him.

_You put me back together  
In the perfect fashion   
Just watch my heart's reaction _

"Rin, why do you stay with me?" Sesshomaru asked stopping her. She looked up at him puzzled.

"What do you mean, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked confused.

"Many people have offered you a home away from me. You probably could have been married by now and have a wonderful home. So… Why do you stay with me of all people? Me who is a cold, fearsome, and heartless demon." he asked in his usual sophisticated tone.

_This point of view  
is nothing that I'm used to, but I  
won't close my eyes  
'Cause they're on to you _

"I stay with you because you saved me. That means I owe you my life. And…" she paused in hesitation. She started to blush and looked away from Sesshomaru. "You make me happy when I'm around you. I… I love you Lord Sesshomaru." she finished unable to look him in the eye.

_And all this time,  
it was staring me blind  
I can't believe I never noticed my heart before _

'What is this feeling in my chest? My heart…' he thought vaguely. "But why?" he asked shocked at her confession.

"Because you are kind underneath it all. You are brave and strong. And… From the first moment I meet you as a child you stole my heart." she admitted. 'I can't believe this. She can't really love me and even if she did…. Could I really have fallen for a human?' he thought with a far away look on his face.

_You are reaching  
For something that is beating   
I can't believe I never noticed my heart before _

"I can see you don't feel the same and I understand." Rin said bringing him out of his thoughts. She turned to walk away but he stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Are you sure? Do you really love me?" he asked her very seriously.

"I have known since eleven years ago when you saved me. There is no one else who I could love as much as I love you." she told him honestly.

_Over and again  
Racing out of my skin  
I can't believe I never noticed my heart before  
At least it was never so obvious as now_

"Rin, being with a demon is much more complicated than being with a human. I'm sure you could…"

"No, I don't want anyone else, Lord Sesshomaru. I want to be with you, but I will understand if you don't want me." she told him sadly.

"Rin…" He lifted her chin to have her look him in the eye. He slowly leaned down and kissed her lips lightly as not to startle her. He pulled away slowly to let her breath and rested his forehead against hers.

_The only time I ever noticed my heart  
When I noticed you, yeah  
The only time I ever noticed my heart  
When I noticed you, yeah  
You, yeah, you, yeah! _

_You are reaching  
For something that is beating   
I can't believe I never noticed my heart before _

"I do want to be with you, but I don't want you to regret it."

"How could I regret being with the one I love?" she said leaning up to kiss him gently.

"You could be looked down upon because of me." he explained to her.

"I don't care. As long as I'm with you I don't care." she said lovingly.

_Over and again  
Racing out of my skin  
I can't believe I never noticed my heart before  
'Till I noticed you, yeah  
I noticed you, yeah  
When I noticed you, yeah  
You, yeah  
When I noticed you, yeah  
I noticed you, yeah _

"I love you Rin." he said before giving a passionate kiss.

_That's the only time I ever noticed my heart before_


End file.
